The Serrone Family
by soulreapingninja
Summary: Empires rise and fall with the times, and for two young mafiosos, it's their time to rise. These two young men will fight through any obstacle to rule over the city of Los Santos, and with their ambition and the legacy of their fathers at their backs, that just might happen. Come and see what choices, and consequences, they face. (Eventually will include regular characters)


_The Serrone Family Bio:_

The last remaining mafia family in San Andreas, the Serrone's hold on the Los Santos underworld is weak, flimsy at best, and lacking in manpower given the exceptionally small community of Italian-Americans to recruit from. The Family has been in decline ever since the death of their most prominent boss Danielino "Danny The Grocer" Serrone due to a massive Coronary in 1959. Upon the death of Serrone, leadership of the family was left to two possibilities: Anthony "Tony Diamonds" DeMarconi, a respected mafioso who had a been a veteran of the prohibition and the second world war, and Doctor turned gangster Angelo "The Doc" Farelli, who was relatively inexperienced and arrogant; in spite of his track record, DeMarconi was passed over in favor of Farelli, in part due to his lack of a criminal record. This choice sparked a small, nascent civil war in the family which was not resolved until two years had passed and 13 men from both sides had perished in the conflict, including Demarconi and Farelli's underboss. After the smoke had cleared, the family had lost more than half their members between the fighting and the subsequent transfer of several members back to their home cities.

Missing many of it's most prominent members and having many of those remaining holding a grudge against their Don, the new underboss Giovanni "Johnny Boy" Caruso, and the consigliere Thomas "Tom the Mussel" Muscolini plotted to overthrow at the nearest opportunity. Sensing something amiss, Farelli begin to keep them both at arms length, barely hiding his disdain for them while in public. Unbeknownst to the haughty boss, his distrust of them actually served to highlight his deceptive nature to the rest of family and galvanize their plans. The final nail in the coffin for the don came when he openly spoke of them with disrespect during the family Christmas party of 1962, and even threatened them with decapitation in front of their families in his drunken state. After this affront to their honor, the two men quietly made a call and arranged for a pair of hitmen from Carcer City to assassinate him. On new Year's Eve, Angelo "Doc" Farelli was gunned down while walking along the Vespucci Beach boardwalk; no charges were ever filed and the LSPD let the case drop.

With the death of Farelli, the Serrone family rung in the new year of 1963 by appointing the venerable old-timer Thomas Muscolini as the new don, as well as formally inducting the two assassins responsible for putting him into power, Vincent "Little Vinnie" Coniglio and Franco "Frankie Fins" Delfino. With the appointment of a more competent and likable boss, the family began to slowly build it's power and regain some measure of stability as the other mafia families of San Andreas began to go extinct, Muscolini began to show the full measures of his leadership skills, Muscolini managed to keep the peace for 23 years, albeit with wavering profits and a consistently small amount of members. In hopes of increasing profits, as well as his standing with the comission, Muscolini invested heaviliy in the development of Las Venturas and made an effort to install a satelite crew in San Fierro, but he was not as successful as he had hoped and soon his family had to contend with the rest of the families trying to get a foothold. Yet in spite of these setbacks , the Serrone family was able to make a living and keep their territory, albeit only after agreeing to pay a percentage of the take to the dons on the commision.

By 1986, Muscolini had managed to pull in members from crime families across the country and their membership swelled to nearly a hundred "made-men". Unfortunately, in 1987 Muscolini, at the age of 66, was arrested under the RICO statute and sentenced to 20 years in Boilingbroke Penitentiary. Upon his sentencing, the Don appointed his underboss and long-time friend "Johnny Boy" Caruso as acting boss, only for this to become a permanent position after Muscolini passed away due to natural causes in 1989. Fortunately for him, Caruso had managed to learn many tricks-of-the-trade from the deceased Don, and was largely successful in his newfound position of authority. To the dismay of Caruso, however, years of attrition served to reduce their membership to barely three dozen men, and with the loss of manpower went much of their profits as other families took much of their territory from them in Las Venturas and the various street gangs of Los Santos such as the Ballas, the ironically-named Families, and the Vagos began to encroach on their native turf and San Fierro as well.

By 2001 the now elderly Caruso had stepped down into semi-retirement, taking the position of consigliere for himself, and had passed the reins of leadership to his young pupil, Giacomo "Jackie Bones" Bonelli, a prominent member and staunch follower of the old traditions. Though qualified and well liked, Bonelli was not a particularly prosperous Don, with the family's earnings dipping more than expected, causing some grief amongst the rank-and-file. Seeing what he perceived to be his brother's failure, Enzo "Squeaks" Bonelli decided to remove his brother from the position and take his place. On March 18th, 2007, three days after Caruso had fully retired, leaving the position of consigliere open, Giacomo "Jackie Bones" Bonelli died in a car crash after his brake lines were cut, and through deceptive politics and coercion, Enzo Installed himself as the next boss. Knowing that the family needed a new revenue stream, Enzo began to shift his family's interests into drug trafficking, smuggling, and real-estate, only to be met with a large amount of resistance on the two illegitimate fronts by the Madrazo Cartel, the O'Neil Brothers, the various street gangs, and the Wei Cheng Triads, while his real estate ventures were met with adequate success. By 2013 Enzo had managed to secure a large monopoly on the real estate market of San Andreas, although much of the profits go solely to him given his reluctance to share the wealth with the rest of the family, but all of this changed when Enzo was assassinated by a local hit man to end his control over the real estate market.

In the aftermath of his death, the Serrone family, now only 11 members strong, is once again in turmoil as it fights to stay afloat in the Los Santos underworld. The family's current underboss and current consigliere, Nero "Birdie" Diabase and David "Dave the Leech" Liccini respectively, have both come to believe that each other ordered the hit and have taken their few supporters along for a civil war, with only the family's last remaining capo Matthew "Matty the Eye" Ianiello, as well as the only other inducted member of his crew, Dillon "Dill Weed" Meola, left to pick sides. With the family divided against itself once again, and with very few members to do the fighting at that, it seems that the Serrone family is in it's death throes. However, two young men from mafia bloodlines, both working for Ianiello, have decided to put an end to the fighting and work to bring their family back from the edge; they are the sons of the men responsible for the Farelli hit; Coniglio's son Carter and Delfino's son Jimmy.

 **Chapter 1: The Coming Storm**

With each passing minute,Jimmy found himself more and more agitated. Sweat dripped from his brow profusely, causing his eyes to twitch erratically. He wanted nothing more than to go home and take a long shower, but he knew this was impossible given his current job. As he sat in the driver's seat of his dark orange Declasse Vigero, Jimmy carefully watched the street for the van carrying the coke he was there to grab. Realizing how long he had been waiting, he raised his left arm to check his watch.

"It's nine o clock, where the fuck is he? We've been waiting here all night for this asshole!" He said, looking at his friend, Carter, only for the short, stocky man to scratch his beard reflexively and shrug.

"Who knows? Probably stopped off to try to sell to some little kids or something...bunch of damn animals..." Upon hearing this Jimmy shot him back an annoyed glare.

"Keep talking like that, in this day and age, and nobody's gonna work with you..." Carter scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"We're here to rob and kill a couple of moulignons _,_ and you're worried that we're going to hurt their feelings? Fuck off, you little baby; we've got no need need for their kind, and even if we did what makes you think the family would work with them?" Jimmy rolled his eyes as he prattled on.

"Look, it's not like I'm saying you should suck this guy's dick, I'm just saying that if we want to compete with everybody else, we're going to have to learn how to work with them. Think about it, we stop this van, rough these guys up for the info we need, then take their powder and dump their bodies at the docks, right?" Jimmy looked at Carter expectantly, fiddling with his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, and so what? How the fuck does any of that mean we have to work with these pieces of shit?" He shoved jimmy a bit when he finished to get his point across.

"It means that once we hit the Ballas, we might be able to use it to get one of the other gangs on our side...imagine the damage we could if we could just call in some bangers in blue or green or yellow or what the fuck ever to come in and do our dirty work for us.? We don't have manpower right now, so if we want to stay alive, especially with Birdy and the Leech fighting over the boss's seat, we need to get some friends in low places, and if it's not going to be some hood rat, then we need to find somebody else like the bikers or those cartel psychos...anybody really..." Carter huffed indignantly as his friend's plan was explained to him, but he seemed to relent.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, let's just get- hey, wait, that's them over there isn't it? Start the car, Jimmy, start the car!"

Jimmy twisted the key in the ignition as he saw the windowless white van pull into view, heading the opposite direction from them on the other side of the road. The engine roared to life as Jimmy and Carter readied their masks, a balaclava and a ski mask respectively. Pulling the wheel sharply to the left Jimmy sped off towards the van, swerving around a beat-up sedan as he drove.

"Get me close to this guy, I'm gonna blow the driver's brain out!" Carter yelled as he readied his lupara shotgun, checking the shells quickly.

"What? You idiot, we need to talk to these guys, we can't ask a dead man shit!" Jimmy yelled back, glancing back and forth as he drove up to them.

"Don't worry about it, I'll leave the other guy alive!"

Jimmy grunted in anger before slamming his foot down harder on the gas pedal. The vigero pulled forward with a newfound speed, driving up next to the left side of the van and letting off the gas a bit to keep pace with the van. As he pulled up next to them, Carter leaned out of the window with his lupara leveled at the driver, smirking as he made eye contact with the driver at the wheel.

"Enzo says hello!" He screamed at the young man as he pulled the trigger, delighting in the fear evident in his eyes.

The first shot tore through the glass and slammed into his shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain as Carter brought the shotgun back to level for the second shot, only for the driver to swerve towards them in an attempt to push them off the road, causing his second shot to hit the passenger square in the chest. Thinking quickly, Jimmy hit the brakes and let the van turn in front of him until it rammed headfirst into a telephone pole, stopping the car instantly. The two young men looked at each other anxiously, and got out of the car to move closer and investigate. Jimmy removed a 9mm pistol from his waistband, and approached the car cautiously, as Carter fuddled around with reloading his weapon. The two exchanged glances as they moved, Jimmy towards the driver and Carter to the passenger.

By the time they got to the car, their suspicions were confirmed, both the driver and the passenger were dead. Jimmy checked for a pulse on the driver and was dismayed to find nothing, and was put off by the lack of any purple clothing on his person, thinking it was unusal.

"Jimmy! You need to see this!" Carter called out to him, discomfort evident in his voice.

Jimmy pushed the driver back into his seat to get a better look at the passenger, and was shocked to see that it was a little girl, no older than eight years old. He stared in horror as he saw what they had done, and rushed to the back of the van to see what was inside. Upon opening the doors he was greeted by a scared little puppy, a pit-bull by the looks of it. It skirted away and yelped in fear as he reached in to try to and grab him.

"It's okay little guy, I-I got you, come here..." he whispered in shock as he picked up the puppy and cradled him in his arms even as he tried to get away.

"Jimmy...what the fuck did we do? What the fuck did we do, man? She's just a fucking kid...just a..." Carter trailed off as he stared the dead body of the little girl, frozen like a statue, unable to pull his eyes away.

"Carter, come on, brother, we've got to get out of here...we need to go, the cops are coming, man!" Jimmy pulled him away from the little girl, feeling deep pangs of guilt as the puppy tried to scramble out of his arms and go to her.

After a few seconds he managed to shake his friend out of his trance and get them both moving back to the car. Once he sat down in the seat and placed the puppy in the back, he began to drive away quickly as the sound of sirens grew closer...

The door slammed behind him as Jimmy placed the puppy down on the floor of his apartment, the dog still afraid and confused by the nights events. He looked at him, the sadness in his eyes clearly visible, even to the little guy. He bent down to one knee and slowly reached out his hand, allowing the dog to gingerly sniff him. After a few seconds had passed, Jimmy had made a friend, albeit a scared and hesitant one. He allowed a small, pained smile to spread across his face, happy to know he was making progress as the dog lightly licked his fingers. He stood up and starting walking towards his kitchen, hearing the sounds of cabinets doors opening and glass clinking, greeted by the sight of Carter hastily downing a bottle of scotch. As he broke for breath, he allowed himself to slide down again the fridge and sit in a heap, tears streaking his face as he looked down at the empty bottle in his hands.

"...I-we...what happened back there? That van was supposed be full of scumbag bangers and a couple of keys of coke, instead...instead we find some guy driving around his kid with a dog in the back." the puppy let out a confused little moan upon hearing this before deciding to walk over and sniff Carter's hands tentatively, encouraging him to reach out and nuzzle the dog's snout.

"I don't know what happened...it was the right van, I checked the license plate number, it was even missing it's right tail-light like it was supposed to...something went sideways..." Jimmy stared off into space for a second, his mind spinning with questions about what had happened, about why, only to broken out of his thoughts a chirping tone rang out from his pocket.

Carter looked up at Jimmy, they exchanged worried glances as he took his phone out of his pocket and checked it. As he looked at the phone's screen, his breath caught in his throat, blinking his eyes as the phone rang again. He looked back at Carter and scratched his eye for a second, only for him to nod back. Making to conscious effort to resume his normal breathing pattern, Jimmy hit answer on his phone.

"Yeah?" he said with a fair amount of fear, careful of what might come next...

" _Jimmy, give me good news, tell me that it's all taken care of, kid...Things have been pretty slow here today and I need a pick me up."_

"...Boss, there was- there was a...problem"

" _What kind of problem? I swear to Christ almighty if you didn't get what I need..."_

"The van didn't have any coke, and there weren't any Ballas in it either."

" _Did you find it abandoned on the side of the road or what, you're gonna give me a heart attack here, Jimmy!"_

"It wasn't empty, some black guy was driving his kid and a dog around...we didn't see it in time...they're dead..."

" _...Destroy this phone."_

The sound of the dial tone was all that Jimmy heard as a look of unbridled horror settled onto his face, and the dog let out sad little whine.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hey there, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now and I finally found the time and inspiration in my head to start typing. As you can see, I intend for this to be a serious story, with most of the characters being completely original and unique to this story. I want people to see this as being a sopranos-like story within the Grand Theft Auto universe, and my hope is to put out a chapter each week until I feel the story has reached a satisfying conclusion. It is also my intent to include some of the games more prominent characters as well, even if just for bit parts, and to me at least, I consider this my take on what happens after the end of GTA 5. Anyways, please let me know what you think, this is actually my first time writing in a long while so I would love some constructive criticism...or praise, praise is good, too.**


End file.
